Cemetery Where I Make Love
by Yui Mori
Summary: Kuburan, adalah tempatku merenung dan mendapatkan cinta sejatiku yang menurutku cukup misteri, padahal sama sekali tidak.  Pairing SasuSaku. Don't Like, Don't Read/Mint to Review?


Disclaimer: Bang Masashi Kishimoto punyanya Naruto tapi, fic ini punyaku!

Warning: OOC, Maybe Typo, Gaje, Dan masih banyak lagi!

Title: Cemetery Where I Make Love

Author by: Yui Mori

Summary: Kuburan, adalah tempatku merenung dan mendapatkan cinta sejatiku yang menurutku sedikit misteri. Pairing SasuSaku, Don't Like, Don't Read!/Mint to RnR?

~Happy Reading, hopefully this stroy can be entertaining you all~

Chapter 1

Hai, perkenalkan namaku Sakura Haruno siswa kelas XI di sebuah Sekolah yang bernama Konoha High School. Kau tahu, aku tidak begitu suka bersekolah apalagi bermain dengan anak-anak lainya. Aku lebih suka menyendiri, karena aku tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi.

Aku menatap sebuah dua batu nisan yang tertancap di depanku saat ini. Nisan yang tertulis sebuah nama orang tuaku, yah mereka adalah ayah dan ibuku. Mereka meninggal akibat kecelakaan maut dan ditemukan di bawah jurang yang sangat dalam.

Aku merenung dan berpikir kosong dalam otakku. Aku tidak tau mengapa, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa menjadi orang yang bodoh, suka berdiam diri, dan sudah tidak mau bergaul. Apalagi pacaran, aku paling benci itu! Setiap hari aku menghabiskan waktuku ke kuburan ini dan memilih diam berduduk di makam kedua orang tuaku sambil menatap langit dengan panasnya terik sinar matahari. Aku tidak tau apa ini? Tapi aku suka.

Siang ini seperti biasa, aku menatap teriknya sinar matahari dan sambil duduk di makam kedua orang tuaku. Tanpa aku sadari, ada seseorang yang sedang mengincarku di sebuah semak-semak. Aku tidak tau siapa dia, akupun memanggilnya.

''Hei, siapa disana?'' panggilku pada orang yang masih belum kulihat.

''...''

Sreekk,sreekk..

Hanya suara semak-semak saja yang berbunyi dan dia tidak menjawab. Aku berpikir, siapa dia? Apakah dia makhluk gaib? Ah, tidak mungkin! Makhluk gaib itu tidak ada. Jangan sampai itu cuma seekor tupai atau anjing yang sedang buang air kecil. Haha..

Sinnghh

Ah, itu dia. Dia sedang berlari dengan sangat cepat dan... Bentuknya bukan seperti anjing ataupun tupai, melainkan sama sepertiku. Manusia yang bergerak mempunyai kaki dua, tangan dua, kepala, dan apapun sama sepertiku.

Aku merasa penasaran pada orang itu. Akupun mengeceknya di semak-semak itu lagi, siapa kah dia? Ketika aku aku sampai disana ternyata ada sebuah kucing, hahaha.. Aku pikir siapa dia? Tapi aku menjadi bingung kembali, yang tadi aku ingat orang itu sama sepertiku ketika dia lari ke... Oh, aku tahu tadikan dia lari kebelakang pohon besar itu. Aku akan melihatnya lagi.

Aku berjalan lagi ke arah pohon itu dengan sangat-sangat penasaran, ketika sampai disana... Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Aku sangat bingung, atau mungkin ini perasaanku saja yah? Akh, aku tidak peduli siapa dia.

.

Setelah 2 hari berlalu, aku pergi ke makam orang tuaku lagi. Aku sangat rindu karena mungkin ini hari terlama aku tidak menjumpai makam orang tuaku. Yah, biasanya hanya sehari aku tidak melihatnya.

Saat aku sampai disana ada sebuah bayangan yang sedang melihatku, aku sangat kaget dan sedikit takut tapi setelah sekian lama aku menatapnya dia mendekat padaku, dan dia berbicara denganku.

''Hai, siapa namamu?'' katanya padaku dengan nada biasa.

''Ah, si..siapa kau?'' tanyaku gugup.

''Aku bukan siapa-siapa, aku hanya menjaga makam kakek buyutku. Dan kau, sedang apa disini?'' tanyanya balik.

''Ah, tidak. Aku ingin menjenguk makam orang tuaku.'' jawabku mulai santai. ''Ah, iya. Bukankah kau orang 2 hari lalu yang sedang melihatku dan kau bersembunyi di semak-semak itu?'' tanyaku sambil menunjuk semak-semak yang pernah dia bersembunyi disitu.

''Benar. Akulah orang itu. Siapa namamu?'' tanyanya tidak sabar.

''Ah, perkenalkan namaku Sakura Haruno, dan siapa namamu?'' kataku sambil menjulurkan tangan.

''Perkenalkan, namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Jadi, salam kenal Sakura.'' ucapnya sambil menerima uluran tanganku.

''Iya, Sasuke. Hehe..'' jawabku sedikit malu.

Sejak saat itu, aku lebih sering mengunjungi makam itu karena, aku juga sering menemui Sasuke dan sering bermain dengannya. Sedikit-demi sedikit, aku tidak tau apa perasaan ini. Ketika aku dekat dengan Sasuke, rasanya hatiku senang, dan selalu tersenyum melihatnya. Mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta padamu, Sasuke.

.

Hari ini aku ada janjian dengan Sasuke di makam kakek buyutnya. Aku berdandan cukup cantik hari ini, memakai bando berwarna merah hati, memakai celana sedikit melewati batas lutut, dan memakai baju berlengan pendek.

Aku berjalan dengan sangat gembira hari ini. Sambil bernyanyi C.I.N.T.A dari band favoritku D'bagindas# benar gak tulisannya?

Yah, aku sangat suka lagu itu. Setelah berjalan cukup lama sambil terus bernyanyi aku di lempari sebuah kertas yang tidak aku tau dari mana dan dari siapa? Akupun membuka kertas itu lalu membacanya.

''Sakura, maaf yah. Hari ini aku akan pulang kampung dan soal janji kita berdua dibatalkan saja yah. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu untuk beberapa minggu.''

(Sasuke)

''Ah, Sasuke.'' kataku mulai sedih ketika Sasuke mengatakan dia tidak akan menemaniku bermain untuk beberapa minggu. Hatiku kacau bercampur sedih karena Sasuke orang yang kucintai tidak ada disini. Sasuke, aku rindu padamu.

Aku tidak ingin pulang ke rumahku, aku akan mengunjungi makam orang tuaku sambil memandangi matahari pada sore hari dan... sambil, mengingat Sasuke tercinta.

''Berapa kali ku harus katakan cinta. Berapa lama ku harus menunggumu. Di ujung gelisah ini aku tak sedikitpun tak ingat kamu. Namun dirimu masih begitu, acuhkan ku tak mau tahu. Luka luka luka yang kurasakan, bertubi tubi tubi yang berikan, cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan tapi aku balas senyum ke indahan. Bertahan satu cinta, bertahan satu ce- i-en-te-a. Bertahan satu cinta, bertahan satu ce-i-en-te-a...''

''Sakura, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?'' tanyanya padaku.

Ah, aku kaget ketika mendengar semua itu, mataku membulat ketika aku balik ke arah suara itu, ternyata yang mengucapkan kata-kata itu adalah... Sasuke.

''Sa..sakuke?'' ucapku tidak percaya.

''Sakura, maaf aku telah menipumu aku tidak pulang kampung. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?'' tanyanya serius.

''...''

''Ah, aku tahu! Kau mau menjadi istriku kan?'' goda Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

''I..iya Sasuke'' Jawabku sedikit malu.

Sasukepun menghampiriku lalu memelukku aku sedikit kaget tapi aku juga membalas pelukkannya.

''Terima kasih, Sakura!'' Ucapnya menatapku lalu mencium keningku dengan lembut.

''Sama-sama Sasuke.'' Kataku sambil tersenyum dan merasakan pelukan hangat dari Sasuke.

~End Of The Story Is Complete 10-11-10~

Yeah, akhirnya selesai juga.

pendek yah? Hum, aku memang gak berbakat buat fic. Kalau mau berikan kritik atau komentar, silahkan...

REVIEW ? ?


End file.
